The Witches of East Arlen
The Witches of East Arlen is the 23rd episode of the 7th season. King of the Hill. It was first aired on May 18, 2003. The episode was written by Sivert Glarum and Michael Jamin, and directed by Matt Engstrom Synopsis Bobby loses his part in the play 'Oklahoma' to another actor and begins to doubt what he is good at. To help him, Hank takes him to the flea market to find something new, and Bobby find a stack of tarot card. Hank mistakenly thinks Bobby has bought playing cards and thus encourages Bobby to continue this, calling him 'Ace' as a nickname. While researching Tarot cards, Bobby meets Ward who notices his deck and invites him to his house where he is gathering with his friends. He is really the leader of 'The Coven of Artemis', a group of male "wizards" (Who all are actually Arlen's only Bithiestic and Hellenic sect) of various ages, mostly older, who believe they have powers. Ward also lives with his mother and has no girlfriend, attributed to their pretentious and obsessive behavior. Bobby is so interested in the Dungeons and Dragons like role-play that he becomes more involved. They teach him their lore about herbs and spell casting, convincing him to spend large amounts of money on spell books and various supplies. Hank still naively believes that Bobby is playing normal cards until after a football game he finds Bobby and the group dancing around a fire in a ritual. He demands that Bobby stop being around the group, afraid he will be branded a freak, but Bobby continues to go back. After Bobby begins to try to cast spells in school, and prompts the principle to warn his parents, Hank confronts Ward personally, alarmed by the man's age, and threatens him also to stay away from Bobby. Ward sees such as a threat and the Coven decide to do a ritual that will given them invincible powers and choose Bobby to be the chalice holder, and tell him he will be a "White Wizard" if he completes such. However, Bobby soon realizes that the Chalice Holder must drink a goblet of 'Caninus Spiritus', or dog blood. Bobby is fearful and searches for a book to give him a loophole out of doing the act. During this, he runs into John Redcorn, and reveals what is occuring. John promises to keep it a secret, but breaks it and warns Hank. The Coven head to a baseball field where they set up the ritual and give Bobby the goblet of blood. He decides not to do it and Ward says they will destroy him. They begin making strange movements in an attempt to cast a spell on Bobby, which doesn't occur, and Bobby laughs at them as he realies that they are not really wizards and just losers. He leaves the ballpark where he sees Hank and John, Hank relieved that Bobby didn't drink the blood. They then head home. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7